


PARENTS

by Missyourrr



Series: Isak and Even: Sex After Marriage [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Touching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: 新婚的Isak和Even圣诞节回Even家探望父母。他们“不得不”挤在那个老旧的双层床上。





	PARENTS

**Author's Note:**

> 特别说明：  
> 1、本系列各篇之间可以独立看。时间顺序是乱的。可能有重叠的设定也可能有不同设定。  
> 2、21岁以下请回避

>  

 

****PARENTS** **

 

 

2023年12月23日 上午11:40

距离圣诞节：两天。

 

身边带着大包小裹的Even和Isak站在Liv Beck & Bjørn Naesheim的家门口，按下门铃。片刻后，Liv打开门，热情地招呼并拥抱了他们两个。

 

“嗨我的宝贝们！蜜月怎么样？”Liv问Isak，“澳大利亚好玩吗？”

 

“棒极了！”Isak说，“大堡礁太漂亮了，我想你们也可以考虑在纪念日的时候去看看，毕竟它是一个正在消失的美景。不过我们也很高兴回来，好久没见了，我很想你Liv。”

 

“我也想你了，我的甜心。”Liv亲昵地抱了抱Isak，Isak则在她额头上亲吻了一下。“Bjørn 也很想你们，今晚你们可以好好碰上几杯。”

 

Even则在门口和客厅之间搬运了两次包裹行李才过来搭话：“我们直接从机场赶过来，东西都没整理。一下子买十几份圣诞礼物可真是个大工程。”

 

“辛苦了，那就休息一下吧？你们可以先用Even原来的房间。”

 

“嗯……”听到这句，Even忽然放下手头的东西，转头问Liv:“妈，我们晚上可不可以住这儿？”

 

“晚上可不可以住这儿？”Liv脸上的表情比Isak还惊讶，“你还记得这是自己家吧？你当然随时都可以住下来。”

 

“等等，Even，”Isak赶忙拦住他，“你原来的房间不是只有个双层床？”

 

“那个双层足够大，如果这是你担心的事情的话。”Even说，"可以说我睡觉时横着打滚的好习惯都是在那上面养成的。"

 

Isak还想再争辩几句，Liv已经笑着轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀：“没问题的Isak，我们很高兴这三天有你们全程陪伴。”

 

Liv转身去继续忙活之后，Isak把Even拉到一边。

 

“怎么忽然决定住这里？不是原本说好晚上回去住的吗？——等一下，你是不是有什么不可告人的打算？”他退开一点，眯起眼睛盯着好像在努力忍笑的Even。

 

"没什么不可告人的，我只是和你想的一样。"Even冲他挤了一下眼睛。这下Isak气噎，他没法否认自己想到了某些污污的事情。

 

“去你的！你以为我是那种会在父母在家时乱搞的人吗？那你想错了。”

 

Even笑道：“那我们走着瞧吧。”

 

Isak不屑地嗤了一声作为回应。

 

 

 

 

他们需要倒一下时差，所以撑住没有睡觉，分头去帮忙收拾屋子和洗车。到晚上一家人围成一圈坐在沙发上看电视聊天时，酒都还没喝到嘴里的Isak和Even两个人都已经昏昏欲睡了。家长们于是赶他们回去休息。

 

Even的房间基本上还保持着他高中时候的样子。除了原来墙上的贴画和吉他被他们带去了新居，双层床、书桌和沙发仍然摆在原来的老位置。床铺已经换上了新的寝具，还放了两套睡衣，Isak不得不感叹主妇们确实比得过且过的他更懂得照顾别人。（是的，他们两个之间Even是那个照顾他的“主妇”。）

 

洗漱完毕，他们换上Liv给准备的睡衣，先后爬上床梯。这个木床已经至少有15岁的年龄，依然稳固而结实。说句实话，这还是Isak第一次“光明正大”地爬上这张床。以前他们可能也偶尔趁没人时在这里亲亲我我，但没动什么真格的。毕竟那时候他还是一个羞涩的少年。自从上Even上大学搬出去之后，他们就更是没呆过这张床了。

 

躺下后Even照旧凑过来用胳膊环住Isak的腰，把额头抵在他的颈窝里。Isak往边上躲了躲，Even往前面凑了凑。Isak继续躲，直到被逼到了墙角。

 

"你侵犯我国的领土了，法尔肯霍斯特将军。"Isak嘟囔道。

 

"这整张床本来都是我的。"

 

"那你为什么非要拉上我睡在这儿？我们完全可以回去睡宽敞舒服的大床。"

 

"你不觉得挤在一起睡觉的感觉更亲密吗？"Even一边贴在Isak耳边轻声说着，一边把他的膝盖嵌进了Isak的两腿之间。在他们的蜜月旅行途中，这往往就是他准备进一步开战的前奏。

 

“少废话了。你到底想干嘛？”

 

“我就想干你啊。”

 

Isak就知道。

 

“之前那么多天还没够？你都快把我干坏了。而且今天倒时差好困。不光为了我也为了你自己消停一下可以吗？"Isak说着夸张地打了个呵欠。

 

"Hmmmmm。"Even看着他眼睛都睁不开的样子似乎有点动容，"那好吧，先给你一天养精蓄锐，明天再继续。"

 

Isak终于松了一口气，不管如何先混过一天是一天。说完"晚安"之后，他很快就坠入了梦乡。一夜安眠。

 

 

 

12月24日上午9：50

 

距离圣诞节：1天

 

Even开车载着Isak，Liv和Bjørn做最后的节日采购。Even几乎在每一个等红灯的路口探身到副驾驶来亲吻他，Isak有点不好意思地一次次回吻，后座的家长们毫不意外也不介意地微笑着。

 

热闹大商场里充满节日氛围，四处是满手购物袋的人——父母和孩子，夫妻和情侣，亲朋和挚友。如今他和Even也从情侣迈入夫妻的一员了，Isak不禁有点感慨。这是他们相识的第七年。七年之前的他还完全无法想象他们能经历那么多波折、熬过无数的难关，估计那时他也很难相信七年之后他们依然在一起还组建了家庭。然而生活就是这样，所有看似艰难和遥不可及的事情都被一步一步的努力，一天一天的坚持给化解。他们做到了。

 

拎着包袋远远跟在家长们后面时，Even腾出一只手牵住了他。

 

“我们光给别人买了一堆东西，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”Even认真地问他。

 

“没事，我不在乎这些。咱们蜜月不是已经玩得很开心了吗？回忆就是最好的礼物。”Isak说。

 

“那如果我想要礼物怎么办？”Even追着问。

 

“呃。好吧，你想要什么？”Isak忍住了翻个白眼的冲动。这才刚开始呢。

 

Even眯起眼睛，微微低头看着他，从嘴巴内侧咬了咬嘴唇。Isak不得不承认，他这个表情太性感诱人了，让他恍惚间回到了17岁那个荧光派对后的厨房，Even像一个瞄准猎物的鹰一样用火热的视线炙烤着紧张又羞涩的他。

 

所以，毫无意外地，Isak听到Even凑到他耳边轻语：“我想要的是你。”

 

在刚刚结束的蜜月旅行里面，Even要了他无数次，Isak也毫无保留地给他一切。但是他们现在已经从梦幻般的二人世界回到了现实中的大家庭里，他们晚上要住在Even的父母家，爸妈就睡在走廊对面的房间，双方直线距离可能不到10米远，只有两道鬼知道消音效果如何的木门相隔。天啊他绝对不要冒这个险。

 

"这很难办，你知道的，你不能在父母的地盘乱搞。这是规矩。"Isak向前面正在认真挑选商品的Liv他们抬了抬下巴，想要唤醒Even的羞耻心。

 

"你以为今天我一路上都在亲你是为了什么？"Even笑着说，"我这就是在提前给他们信号啊，这样大家就对晚上即将发生的事情有心理准备了，而且他们完全没有要反对的意思。你看和你有关的事情我都计划得多完美。对吧？"

 

Isak在心里对Even咧嘴笑着的脸翻了个大大的白眼。

 

 

 

用过简单的午餐后，他们就开始着手布置整个家，给圣诞树上挂彩灯和装饰，包装礼物，准备晚上大餐的食材。

 

Isak在客厅略微笨拙而缓慢地给礼品盒打着包装。他分心看向Even在厨房里帮忙的背影有点出神。他昔日的一见钟情，暧昧对象，男朋友，如今的合法丈夫，今天穿了一件白色的衬衫，外面套着衬托圣诞氛围的枣红色的毛衣，还挂了件有点搞笑的花围裙；他肩膀宽阔、身形修长，很难想象高中的时候也曾经瘦得像根电线杆。但是经过这么多年的高尔夫和游泳锻炼之后，现在已经变得非常结实而且挺拔。他漂亮地撑起白衬衫和贴身毛衣，宽肩和细腰形成了一个完美的倒三角。从背面看他的髋部几乎和长腿连成一体，让它们显得几乎无限的长；但是从侧面看去，挺翘的臀部又如此鲜明诱人地昭示着自己的存在。Isak对这个身体是如此熟悉，他随时可以在脑海中把Even扒个精光。他不禁回忆起那腰臀曾经无数次地在自己的身上起伏的样子，以至于Liv不停地递水给他喝时，他才发现是因为自己一直在舔嘴唇。

 

傍晚，客人们开始陆续到达，家里充满了热闹的喧哗。孩子们满地跑，厨房里飘出无比诱人的香味。大家交换礼物，喝酒闲聊，然后在Liv宣布开餐之后，围坐在长长的餐桌前做祈祷。

 

Isak跟着双手合十却无心祷告，而是趁大家都低着头的时候偷偷去看坐在他旁边的Even——他闭着眼睛的时候，暗金色的睫毛显得如此之长，丰润的嘴唇温柔闲适地闭合在一起，让Isak几乎有现在就对着它吻上去的冲动。

 

是的，之前的时光里他们亲吻过无数次。但是无论吻了多少次也无法平复他心中始终对Even的渴求。他还想要在大家的面前，在所有人看得到的地方亲吻他，想要向全天下昭告这个无比美好的人终于正式属于他。他想要让全世界的人都知道他从此可以毫无遮掩的，随时随地的，无休无止的拥有他。祷告结束的时候Isak赶忙也装作刚刚睁开眼的样子。他的心在胸腔里砰砰跳，他自己也不知道究竟在激动些什么。

 

然而在正式开餐之前Even也忽然从桌面下拉起了他的手，放在唇边轻轻亲吻了一下。他们视线相对，互相微笑着。身边的人们则完全没有对此作出任何特别的反应，好像他们一直就是天生的伴侣。

 

聚会一直持续到深夜，客人们陆续告别。送走最后一位客人后已经是11点半，Liv告诉他们应该先去休息，房间明天再收拾，Isak还是坚持帮Liv捡完了餐桌。说实话，其中有一部分原因是他已经开始有点动摇，但是他还不想轻易的投降。

 

所以，当他洗漱完走回卧室的时候，Even似乎已经在床底的沙发上等待多时了。看看时间，00:30。

 

 

 

12月25日0:30

圣诞节当天

 

“圣诞快乐。你怎么还没睡？”Isak故意打了个呵欠，说：“我要睡了，我快累死了。”

 

Even一脸“你不是开玩笑的吧”的表情看着他：“忘记我们的约定了？”

 

“什么约定？”Isak看着Even不满地皱起的眉毛，只好不再装傻：“还是算了吧，就这两个晚上也要搞事，Liv他们不会认为我们急色得过分了？"

 

“他们也曾经年轻过，怎么会不明白我们的心情？再说我家一向很开明的。”Even耸耸肩。

 

"问题是为什么一定要在这儿？这个鬼知道会不会塌掉的悬空双层床？既不宽敞又不舒服，还得担心这担心那，回去自己家里随便你怎么做啊？"

 

Isak关上了房间的灯，一边念叨一边爬上床去，Even也跟了上来。Isak平躺在内侧，Even就侧躺在Isak身边，手肘支起上半身看着他，脸颊托在手上。这个大概1.3米宽的床，一个人睡也许还算宽敞，但是两个185+的成年男子躺在上面，气氛怎么都不可能是完全的冷静，距离实在太近了，他们的每一个动作或者呼吸都完全无法逃离对方的感知。

 

"因为这是我一直以来的梦想。"Even看着他，另一只手搭在他胸前，伸上去玩他的卷发。

 

"老天。你可真是夸张得过分。"Isak终于还是翻了个白眼。

 

"我真的在这张床上做过很多和你有关的梦。你想知道细节吗？"Even轻声说，在黑暗中微笑地看着他，用低沉的声音诱惑他。他吐出的气息让Isak更加敏感了。

 

“呃，大概猜得到。……不过你也可以说说看。"Isak把视线移到天花板上，小声说道。他已经可以听得到自己飞快的心跳了。其实他何尝不是曾经做过各种各样和Even有关的梦？模糊的，零碎的，美妙的，羞耻的……从他是个饥渴的青少年开始，可能直到现在都还有。他一直以为他们同居以后就不会再在梦里看到对方，但是即使Even就睡在他身边也会梦见他。

 

“你还记得我第一次把你拐回家的那天吗？就是我们做了一堆难以下咽的吐司的那次。”

 

“嗯。记得。”那时候你还和Sonja在一起呢。Isak心想着但是没有说出来。

 

“对，就是那天晚上，我第一次做梦在这里……对你做这件事。”

 

Even说着，原本在抚摸他卷发的手已经探进了Isak的睡衣下摆，流连在他的腹部和睡裤的边缘。Isak动了一下，但是就在犹豫要不要阻止他的那一秒，Even的手已经向下隔着他的睡裤摸上了他。

 

“第一次梦见你的时候我还很有罪恶感，所以程度也就仅止于隔着衣服摸你而已。我现在都还记得你那天穿的蓝色的运动外套，里面是浅灰色的连帽衫，还有深色的紧身牛仔裤，对吧？”Even边说边故意加重了手上的力道，感受Isak在他掌握中的微妙变化，“你不应该穿那么紧的牛仔裤的。它让你的一切都无所遁形，尤其是你那个漂亮的屁股。”

 

Isak感觉自己可能已经硬起来了。他知道他没任何办法抵抗Even的挑逗。有时就算Even亲只是吻他的脸颊或者耳朵他都会硬——甚至有一次只是想象着Even吻他的脸颊和耳朵。这个秘密他绝对不会告诉任何人。

 

“我当时想，你整天就穿着那条牛仔裤，不知道多少人盯着你看，我可怜的大脑都快被嫉妒烧焦了。”Even继续说，他低沉的声音好像电流一样冲刷着Isak最后的理智。“我只想把你的裤子扒下来，然后好好地操上一顿，得到所有人只能看却不能碰的东西。”

 

“天。我那时候完全看不出来你脑子里在想这些，”Isak一张口说话才发现自己的声音已经有些沙哑，“我当时甚至不知道你到底是不是对我有感觉。”

 

“如果我把一切都写在脸上，估计早就把你吓跑了？”Even轻笑道，“放长线才能钓大鱼啊。你值得一个更长期的计划。”

 

一想到自己还在纯纯地暗恋Even的时候对方已经在脑海中粗暴地干过自己，Isak不由得有些兴奋到晕眩。他努力的告诉自己要克制，但仍忍不住问道：“还有呢？”

 

Even估计很满意Isak已经撑起睡裤的老二，于是他翻身压在Isak身上，手肘撑在他两侧耳边，一边在他的脸颊和脖子上落下轻啄，一边继续用诱惑的声音呢喃。

 

“后来我开始在梦里大胆地亲吻你，抚摸你，脱掉你的衣服，从前面上你，从后面干你。我梦见品尝你的老二，也被你漂亮的嘴巴吸来舔去。梦做得太多以至于我简直要相信它们真的发生过了。感谢你陪我度过了很多寂寞的夜晚，Isak。”

 

他的吻已经顺着敞开的领口开到Isak的锁骨，并且开始着力吸吮，看样子是要留下吻痕。Isak挣扎了几下，他还想着如果明天这个明显的痕迹被发现，那么今夜发生的一切就再也无从隐瞒。但是他的抵抗似乎让Even更加兴奋，在他们的肢体摩擦中他明显地感觉到Even的腿间也有一挺火热顶着他。

 

“后来我经常睡在你的床上，也终于可以实现我所梦见的一部分。”Even在黑暗中满意地看着自己标下的记号，“就是总觉得还差一点，后来我才发现到底是差什么。”

 

“是什么？”Isak问完就后悔了。他就知道自己总会落入Even的陷阱。

 

“差的就是在这张床上实现它们。”Even舔了一下嘴唇，吻上了Isak。他的舌头毫不客气地侵入他的口腔，直接缠上了Isak的舌头，却又慢慢地勾挑他。这热烈又温存的感觉让Isak残存的理智烟消云散。于是他只能叹息一声，任凭Even解开他的睡衣扣子。

 

“这么小的地方怎么干？天花板的距离近得你会撞到头。”Isak一边稍微抬起身脱掉自己的睡裤一边小声问。

 

“放心。你先转过去。”Even看似信心十足地说。

 

于是Isak趴在床上，Even捞起他的髋部让他稍微撅起屁股，开始给他润滑和扩张。这没花多少时间，因为他的身体还没完全脱离那个近乎荒唐的蜜月旅行的影响。

 

当Even贴伏在他的身体上准备从背后插入的时候，Isak忽然想起来一件事情。

 

“等一下，戴上套。”Isak咕哝道，“我不想过后还要去洗澡，那太明显了。”

 

“就去洗澡又怎么样？都说了真没什么好顾虑的。”Even叹息。

 

“不戴就不做。”Isak说。虽然其实他也不知道自己究竟能有多坚决。

 

Even只好爬下床去找安全套。在他重新爬上床的时候整个安静的房子里只听得到床板的吱嘎声。

 

他们两个都心里一惊。

 

果然，当Even终于戴上装备，两手撑在趴伏着、仅把腰臀稍微抬起来的Isak两侧，几乎整个贴着他的身体插入他开始第一个动作的时候，床板发出了一声巨大的吱嘎响。这声音不用问，绝对会回荡到房子的每一个角落，而且如果继续做下去的话，响动的节奏显然也只有一种解释。

 

“我艹，真的是意外状况。”Even停下来说，“看来这张床是比我想象的老了。”

 

“那怎么办？！你搞的状况你要负责解决！”Isak咬牙压低声音。如果他们早点听见床板的响动，他就可以在火烧起来之前坚决地拒绝这一切了。可是现在这个状态——叫他怎么刹得住？

 

Even略作思考之后回答：“两个办法。第一个，就别介意声音的问题了，我们正常做，尽量速战速决的话应该不会太打扰他们睡眠。”

 

“绝对不可能！第二个呢？”

 

“第二个……就是这样。”Even说着，开始把他的老二深深地推入Isak体内，直到已经基本全根没入。后入的姿势总是比别的插得更深，何况是如此推压进去。Isak感到自己几乎被充满，满得不能再满了。

 

然后Even开始轻轻晃动腰肢，不是抽插，而更像是在碾磨。这样他们的身躯不会剧烈摇晃，床板安静如鸡。

 

“艹，这样太深了……”Isak从牙缝里挤出几个字，他几乎感觉Even进入了他的腹腔。

 

“但是感觉怎么样？”Even喘息着问，“艹这样真的很舒服，我觉得咱们以后可以多试试这个。”

 

“我不知道……天啊。”Isak知道自己几乎在说谎。因为实在太过舒服和刺激了，他不想承认他很有可能非常快地缴械投降。好在面前还有一个枕头可以用来遮挡一下。于是他把头埋进枕头里，发出闷闷的哼声。

 

“不能听到你的声音真是个遗憾，但是也因此更有意思了，不是吗？”Even贴在他耳边吹气，并开始用臀部画圈。他们的皮肤不再是撞击而是摩擦，Even的老二不再是一次次去碰触Isak的敏感点而是持续不断地按压它。Isak发现尽管他们之间已经做了那么多次，现在却又找到了几倍于之前的快感的方式，他一直被Even不断刷新着对性爱的认知。

 

“艹艹艹，Even，快停下！”仅仅是一会儿，Isak已经开始感觉电流在下腹聚集。冲上高潮的步伐实在走得太快，他忍不住在枕头里呼喊道，“不行、不行、不行，噢我的天！耶稣他妈的上帝——”

 

发现Isak的剧烈反应，Even停下动作稍微撤出了一些，仔细观察他的表情之后松了一口气。

 

“差点吓我一跳。你以前都是喊‘艹太棒了’‘见鬼别停’之类的啊？这次还真是不一样，”Even打趣地说，“看来我找到你的新弱点了，嗯？”

 

“艹你的！”Isak把因为少许的窒息和无比的羞涩而泛红的脸稍微转过来，“老天爷，我从一开始就不该听你。”

 

Even不说话，只是一口轻咬住他的耳朵，同时伸出舌头舔它。Isak猝不及防地呻吟了一声，马上捂住自己的嘴。

 

“没错，就是这样宝贝，你负责控制好自己，我负责给你想要的一切。”Even再一次完全地插入进去，用慢得磨人的节奏继续翻搅他。

 

Isak现在只能沉沦在欲海之中，用仅存的理智咬紧牙关。他的呼吸变得如此急迫和粗重，却仍感觉自己随时会因为缺氧而晕倒。他的后背和Even的前胸贴合在一起，他几乎能感觉到Even有力而急促的心跳。Even火热的呼吸喷吐在他的颈项和发间，每次略过他的脸颊和耳朵时，都让他不停地颤栗。

 

Even开始用一只手臂支撑身体，另外一只手挤进了Isak的前胸和床单之间，去玩弄他的乳头。Isak不由自主地用手抓紧床单，结果口中又泄出了无法抑制的声音。

 

"宝贝，你还记得不想被人听到吧？"Even提醒他，同时又在他的乳尖上捏了一把。

 

"啊艹艹艹你的Even！"Isak咬牙切齿地小声呻吟和咒骂。

 

"不用谢，我就知道你会喜欢。"Even在他耳边性感地喘息道，"事实上我也很喜欢看着你现在的样子，爽得要死却不能发出声音，太诱人了。"

 

如果不是Isak只剩下力气去维持支离破碎的呼吸，他一定会好好回敬一下。可是现在仅存的理智告诉他动静再大一点就会被父母们发现他们正在进行的羞耻的事了，他不得不把自己的气恼，急躁，羞愤和渴求都努力吞回口中。

 

他咬住自己的手，在呜咽和呻吟之间挣扎，任凭Even在他的躯体深处用各种节奏或快或慢，或急或缓地推挤。他全部感官都集中到了听觉上，他感觉到Even在他背后的每一次喘息和低吟，它们像海浪一样冲刷他，席卷他，让他毫无抵抗之力地被抛来甩去，不断体会着腾空和跌落的感觉。Even埋入他体内的热浪在炙烤他，撩拨他，充盈他，Isak渐渐觉得脑海中的视野正在慢慢缩小，渐渐被一片空白包围。

 

忽然之间，他的高潮猝不及防地降临，让他和Even两个都吃了一惊。Isak死死咬住枕头、喉间挤出嘶哑的呻吟，全身紧绷、双腿颤抖，被射精的快感冲击得神智恍惚、忘记一切；他感觉他背后的Even也忽然紧紧地地抱住了他，快速地在他体内抽动，咬住了他的肩膀，但是他已经无暇去感觉，只能被自己全身一波又一波的震动席卷，用尽所有的力气无声地剧烈地喘息。

 

终于交代完毕之后，Isak长长地呼出一口气，酥软地倒在床上，让绵长的余韵平抚他松懈的身体；他张开的嘴唇无意识地发出柔软的声息，感觉像是在天上飘了一个世纪。当他终于捡回自己的意识时，忽然咒骂了一声。

 

"床单！天啊，我艹。"

 

他懊恼地锤了一下枕头，这下之前的一切拼命忍耐都前功尽弃了。床单一片狼藉，他的所谓秘密明天无论如何都会曝光在父母的眼前了。

 

Even现在完全把体重压在Isak的背上自顾自地休息着，没在意被压得有点喘不过气的Isak和他腹部彻底沾湿的床单。Isak哭笑不得，又怨又怒地推开了身上的Even。

 

"你真不用洗澡？我可得去洗一下，呼。"Even笑着爬下床去，向他招手："一起来吧。"

 

艹他的。随便了。至少没有被抓现行？Isak犹豫了一分钟也跟着爬下床去溜进浴室。他们简单冲了个澡，蹑手蹑脚地回到房间，用毛巾清理一下床单，方才躺下睡去。

 

 

 

 

"在这儿睡得习惯吗，Isak？"Liv把早餐的餐盘放在Isak面前时微笑地问。

 

如果人的脸色可以不止一种的话，Isak的脸颊上应该是绽开了一道彩虹。他有点尴尬地笑着，躲躲闪闪地回答还不错。

 

Even则毫不客气地对着他笑起来。"是的，妈妈，我们睡得非常安稳。"

 

"嗯？"Liv被Even强调的"安稳"两个字吸引了注意力。在Isak来得及扒开条地缝把自己埋进去之前，Liv已经开口问他：

 

"那昨天把可怜的双层床晃得吱吱响的难道不是你们？"

 

Even和Bjørn爆发出一阵大笑，Liv一脸无辜，Isak则像是把罗宋汤扣在了头上。

 

"我说，Even你够了！如果你以为以后还能这么摆布我你就试试看吧！"Isak最后只能悲催地吼了Even一句地试图挽回一点脸面。

 

他以后绝对，绝对无法直视Even的父母，以及那张双层床了。

 

 

 

 

《本篇完》

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇预告：
> 
> COLLEAGUES
> 
> Isak去Even工作的地方探班。  
> 他发现认真的Even散发出致命的吸引力。
> 
> 几周后，Even去接Isak下班时，  
> 发现他身边总会出现一个碍眼的同事。


End file.
